All She Needed
by BehindBrokenness452
Summary: STOPPED All she needed was to be beautiful in his eyes...but how could she be with what happened? May Contain a few minor spoilers from Chamber of secrets, and is very, very slightly AU...VERY slightly
1. Chapter 1

All She Needed

"_You're beautiful Ginny. So beautiful…I love you." The words sounded wrong coming from him, although at the time she couldn't articulate it. "Ginny…" He murmured running his hand through her hair. Everything felt wrong, she felt dirty. _

"_You won't find anyone better for you then me." He whispered as his hands roamed up the back of her shirt. _

Harry glanced over at Ginny and smiled. The two of them had been in the library doing homework, and she had fallen asleep on top of her potions assignment. Harry knew he should wake her, but according to Hermione she hadn't been sleeping well, the pressure of exams were probably starting to get on her, as they did for every student every year. Hermione wasn't so sure, she felt that there was something Ginny wasn't sharing with them. He ignored Hermione's fears though, if Ginny had a problem she'd share it with him…he was almost positive.

"I don't like it." Ginny whispered softly in her sleep. Her hand twitched in a weak protest of what she was dreaming.

Harry set his parchment aside and watched her for a few minutes. Unsure of what she was dreaming, exams probably.

"please, please, please…" Ginny whispered softly giving a full body shake.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her.

"Wake up baby." He said softly.

In her sleep she began to cry. "please…please…" she whispered again. Harry shook her a little harder. "Wake up sweetie…Ginny…wake up." He had never seen someone this upset over exams before. With a sudden, almost spastic jump Ginny sat up and began breathing quickly looking around the room, her eyes wide and scanning the room, as if looking for an exit.

"Gin?" He whispered softly. "What's wrong?

Ginny brought her hands to her face and sighed. "sorry, bad dream." She removed her hands and smiled at him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…you seemed like you were having a bad dream or something there, want to talk about it?" He said reaching for her hand. She looked down and stared at their hands. She was quiet for a moment and then shook her head. "Harry, It's just a nightmare-exam's are coming up, I don't test well. You've known that since my first year, remember how nutty I was then?" She said, her smile was almost convincing until he thought for a moment.

" Ginny, you didn't have exams your first year…you being in a chambers, and then St. Mungo's…you did your exams over the summer." He whispered.

"Ginny…you still have nightmares about it, don't you?"

Ginny stared a him for a minute, just staring at him, her face was completely void of emotion.

"Harry, I want to tell you…but I can't, not now, not yet." She whispered softly.

Harry nodded and reached for his parchment again, unsure of what to say.

"Harry, the reason I'm not telling you, isn't that I don't trust you." She whispered softly standing up and collecting her books.

"It's because when you look at me, you see a beautiful, kind, loving and funny woman with a heart of gold. When I tell you this, you won't look at me like that anymore…and maybe it's selfish…but I really like how you look at me, even if you don't know better." She whispered and then walked away.


	2. part 2

Harry and Ginny were sitting together in the common room quietly doing their homework. Ginny seemed happier today then she had for a couple of weeks, Harry considered this a good sign. She was curled up on the other end of the couch reading a book and nibbling on her bottom lip, something Harry noticed she only did when she was either concentrating on or was nervous about something. He reached out to grab her hand, but she seem unaware of it, in fact she seemed unaware of the book in front of her as well. Harry had tried to get her to tell her about what she had dreamed about, but he wasn't as gifted in the ''getting people to spill secrets'' department. Ginny seemed to have a knack for asking the right questions and getting the information she wanted, he wished he had it too, or even just to glimpse into her mind. He moved a little closer to her and reached for her hand. Her eyes darted quickly at him, and then Harry could feel her whole body relax. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Scare me Harry…I love it." Ginny said teasingly.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Hey…if you say so…that essay is due in an hour."

Ginny glared at him and Harry shifted under her gaze that matched her mother's almost to a T. "Not, Funny--I'm sorry." Harry said pulling her closer to him.

"Why don't we take a break? Go down to the lake?" Harry asked this while already closing his books and not waiting for an answer.

Ginny smiled and nodded closing her book and setting it on the couch. "I'll be right back--take my books with yours?" She asked softly, batting her eyes.

Harry just nodded and watched her walk off towards the girl's dormitories. As she disappeared from sight he turned his attention back towards the pile of books and reached over for Ginny's as well, a piece of parchment was underneath the book. Harry smiled and picked it up, assuming it was a note for him. It wasn't. As soon as he realized it wasn't for him, he knew he should have put it down…but he couldn't….

_Alright Diary confession time---seriously. _

_I think I like Harry…not in a 'oh he's a great guy'' kind of way but in a ''Wow! He smells great!'' kind of a way. I just get so confused sometimes, I mean I know he likes me (I wouldn't be his girlfriend if he didn't) but sometimes he has a hard time showing that he likes me. I guess what gets me is…why? Why does he like me? Why does he think I'm beautiful? Why does he think I'm amazing, and funny and smart? None of it makes sense…I've never had anyone really treat me this way before, after all the stuff that went on with Michael and then with Dean I'm so confused on how he can look at me the way he does. Granted, he doesn't know everything about me…but I'm sure that when he does find out about it all…What Tom did to me, even though it could have been worse, it still hurts sometimes. When he finds out about everything else, Michael, Dean, if he could see some of my thoughts, the way I used to think…I know he'd run away. He'd have to no one will be able to deal with all of my problems…I was only eleven when he told me that, now I'm fifteen there's probably a lot more baggage. _

_Gotta go, he's smiling at me again Blushes _

Harry quickly folded the paper again and stuffed it in one of her books just in time to see her come down the stairs.

"Ready?" Ginny asked standing in front of him looking at him with a weird look on her face, almost as if waiting for him to say something.

Harry just nodded and set the books on the table. "I'm just going to leave these here, I don't think anyone will mess with them."

Ginny nodded and began nibbling on her lower lip. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Harry smiled at her and took her hand. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked softly as they began walking.

Ginny just smiled and nodded. "You tell me almost everyday."

Harry grinned. "Well, I mean it. Ginny you're beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other under a large oak tree. There was no wind that day, and the sun was shining. Sometimes when Harry and Ginny would come down here it would be just to sit and talk, other times they'd do nothing but cuddle, but today it seemed like Ginny wanted to say something. **

**She kept looking over at Harry and looking down at the ground. After a few minutes Harry decided to ask what was wrong, when she turned to face him. **

"**Harry. I need to tell you something." She whispered softly. **

"**But before I do, I want to let you know, that I really am okay…I mean, overall. Sometimes I still have nightmares, sometimes I still cry for no reason, but I mean…it doesn't hurt the same anymore." She said quickly. **

**Harry nodded and looked at her. "Okay." He said, unsure on where she was going. **

"**Harry, listen…" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Well…what I mean is…see when I was younger…" She stopped and closed her eyes. **

"**Ginny?" Harry said softly, reaching out for her hand. "Ginny, you don't have to tell me." He whispered. Ginny nodded, but she seemed like she wasn't listening. **

"**Harry, please listen…please, wait until I'm done." She whispered softly. **

"**Harry, when I first met Tom, even though he was in a diary, see he treated me different. He treated me like I was special. It felt wrong though, but no one cared about it, I didn't have anyone to help me." She whispered softly. Her voice seemed to drift away. **

"**He started telling me thing…that I was beautiful, funny, that he would be help me because I was so alone…then it…well it got bad." She whispered. Harry shifted a little, unsure of what direction it was going to turn, although right now no direction seemed like a good direction. **

"**He started telling me that he was the only person who could ever truly love me, that no one else would, who could deal with my problems. He started telling me about how he'd find me, he knew I was in the castle, he knew where I stayed. He was going to take me away." **

"**He finally got me alone, and he…" Ginny shook her head. **

"**I couldn't tell anyone that he had touched me, messed with me. He told me I couldn't, they'd never me anyway. When I came back…when you saved me, it seemed pointless to tell anyone, it would only hurt them and I was afraid he'd be right, that they wouldn't believe me." **

**Ginny looked over at Harry, Harry seemed unsure how to act, and Ginny bit her lower lip and waited a moment before asking, very softly. **

"**Do you hate me?" **


	4. Chapter 4

"_I couldn't tell anyone that he had touched me, messed with me. He told me I couldn't, they'd never me anyway. When I came back…when you saved me, it seemed pointless to tell anyone, it would only hurt them and I was afraid he'd be right, that they wouldn't believe me." _

There was no sound, yet his ears were ringing. Nothing moved, but he was dizzy. Everything was silent and still as the meaning of her words sunk in, and at the same time everything was loud and everything was moving. Ginny nibbled on her lip and waited for an answer, by the way she looked away he could tell he hadn't answered the way she wanted him too.

"It's okay Harry, really it is, I should have…I'm sorry." Ginny whispered softly turning and walking away.

Everything burned inside her, she had hoped, even prayed that he would look at her and just hug her, tell her his feelings hadn't changed, or if they did that it was because he wanted to care for her, that they had grown stronger. She kept walking even though the ground beneath her seemed as if it was swallowing her whole.

Harry watched her go for a moment. She had turned, walked away before he could respond. Even though it had only been a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. Even though the sun was shining, it was cold.

"Ginny!" Harry called as if he had finally found his voice. "Ginny, please don't go." He said catching up to her a moment later and looking at her.

Her face was like stone, as if trying not to let any emotion show. He stared at the way her eyes sparkled with tears that would no doubt fall within minutes. Her way her breathing came out slow and shallow, as if she was unsure how to breathe. Her arms were wrapped around herself, as if holding herself together.

"Ginny. I think you're beautiful. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't want you…because I do. I want to spend forever with you, I want to get to know you, the good, the bad the happy and the hurt. I want to protect you in whatever way I can, if you'll let me."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, watching his face, looking for some sign of a joke…but it never came.


	5. Chapter 5

_There _

I threw my books down on my bed and swore loudly, no one was there so it didn't matter not that having them there would have prevented me from swearing. He was so stupid sometimes. A complete and utter moron. I flopped myself on my bed and replayed our last conversation.

"_why do you say that?" Harry ask as we were walking towards the Fat Lady. "Why do I say what?" I asked turning around, my fingers brushing against Harry's hoping he'd take the hint, he hadn't. _

"_Why do you say I'm such a sweet guy, there are plenty of other people who could say or do everything I do." He said walking away from me. _

_I sighed. "Harry, because I love it when you ask how I'm doing, when you say something sweet." _

_Harry shrugged. "But it's no big deal, anyone could and should say those things about you." _

_I got really quiet and looked away. "I need to go Harry, I think I'm going to nap before dinner." Harry would never get it…._

He wouldn't get it, it was almost as if he didn't want to get it- a knock broke my concentration.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked opening the door. "Hey, didn't see you with Harry…thought maybe we could talk?"

I shrugged and sat up. "Sure, what's up? Ron finally apologize?"

Hermione's face darkened, Ron had been dating Lavender Brown for three weeks, it hurt Hermione more then she let on.

"No…I actually wanted to talk to you about, well you and Harry." She said looking down.

"I know it's not my place…but does he realize everything you've gone through?"

She asked folding her hands in front of her and walking towards the bed, pausing before sighing and flopping on the bed next to me.

"Some of it, I don't know how much to share…when to share it." I said softly nibbling on my lower lip.

Hermione nodded slowly and began biting on her thumbnail. "Well, I think you'll know when the time is right…and how to do it." She said after a moment.

We both seemed lost in our own worlds for a while before I finally spoke.

"There is a problem…He doesn't understand." I said looking at Hermione.

"He does things that he thinks is normal…but it's sweet, and nice…but he doesn't see it that way…he doesn't think it's a big deal." I said shaking my head.

"I mean, some of it has too be girlish feeling thing…but he doesn't know about Dean…or Michael, well in great detail anyways."

Hermione nodded. "Do you think if you told him, he'd understand it?"

I shrugged playing with a loose thread on my gold bedspread. "How do you tell someone 'hey remember that guy in your dorm room with you? He verbally and emotional abused me, and even though I know you would never hurt me…" I stopped and sighed.

Hermione looked over at me and wrapped an arm around me. "You can't help wondering if, and waiting for when he'll hurt you too." She finished for me.

I nodded. "I know it's stupid, but I trusted Dean, and Michael and all they did was hurt me, use me, manipulate me…what if he does that too?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry would never hurt you…well intentionally, sometimes being with being with the chosen one you get hurt. But he really cares for you, he treats you like a princess and adores you, you really have nothing to worry about."

I nodded and was silent for a few moments. Hermione's eyes had glazed over, she muttered a quick spell under her breath and a bowl of muggle candy appeared on the bed…I think she calls them M&M's? they were multi colored chocolates with the letter M printed on them twice, I preferred the blue ones.

We spent the next few minutes gossiping before walking down the stairs to go to dinner. Harry was sitting in a chair so that he could see when I came down the stairs. He was talking with Neville but only half heartedly. He smiled at me and nodded. Hermione sighed softly and looked away. I know that Harry and I being together hurt her. Not because it was Harry and I…but that Ron didn't smile at her the same way anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

_There was darkness, yet she could see everything. His hand was hot…but she felt so cold. She could hear him whisper at her, the whispers had died for a while, but they seemed to be as if screaming at her now with more force…more purpose. His hand slip up her shirt and she opened her mouth…wanting to scream, or say something…but she couldn't…._

_Ginny sat up in bed a moment later, her breathing was heavy, she could still feel his hands on her, even after all these years. It felt sometimes, like he had burned himself on her. She slowly laid back down and looked around her room trying to take everything in. Hermione was spending her Christmas with her family, so she had her room to herself. She sighed and sat up a moment later, looking down at herself and feeling a wave of nausea come over her. She tried to ignore the taste of the bile rising in her throat, and was able to quickly making it into the bathroom before releasing her disgust with herself. She slowly fell into a small ball on the floor and tried hard to not make a sound as tears rolled down her face. The last month had gone so horribly wrong. Why didn't Dean want her anymore? Why was he hurting her this way? Why didn't he care? _

_Harry rolled over on the cot that had been placed in Ron's room. He groaned looking around thinking he had heard someone moving. He was silent for a moment trying to collect himself. He knew enough to know that it was one of the Weasley's, the question was which one. He heard something that sounded like coughing coming from the bathroom below. He could hear someone breathing deeply, as if trying to control themselves. He knew after a moment who it was…who it had to be. Harry's perception of time was normally dead on, so he wondered why she'd be up. He slowly got up and walked down the hall to listen and quietly missed the second to last stair that creaked. He knocked on the bathroom. "Um…Ginny? You okay?" There was a moment of silence before her shaky answer of ''Uh huh, hang on a sec' Harry." She opened the door a moment later and stared at him for a moment. Harry stared back at her. Ginny had to look down, it was as if he could see…and feel the hurt that was bottling up. She sighed and walked past him when Harry whispered softly. _

"_He doesn't deserve you Gin." _

_Ginny turned to face him. "Excuse me?" She whispered softly. _

_Harry shrugged and nodded. "Ginny, he's using you…everyone knows it…why can't you see it?" He stepped closer to her and looked at her again. "Why can't you see how beautiful you are?" He whispered his fingertips brushing against her shoulders. _

_Ginny looked up at him, until this moment she hadn't realized how tall he was. "Harry. How would you know if I'm beautiful when up until now you've never looked me in the eyes?" _

_Her eyes flicked over to his fingers that were still on her shoulder and she shook her head so slightly he almost hadn't seen it. _

"_Goodnight Harry." Ginny whispered softly walking away from him. Harry watched her go for a moment and opened his mouth to protest…but up until a month ago…she was right…. _

Harry gently stroked Ginny's long red hair as he looked into the fire. Ginny had fallen asleep awhile ago…he just hadn't woken her up. The last couple of days the both of them had admitted to thinking about the things that led them together in the first place, everything made sense now. Ginny moaned softly in her sleep and shifted a little closer to Harry and snuggled closer into the nook his arm and shoulder provided for her. Harry looked down at her and eyed her cautiously, as if waiting for something to happen. Slowly his gaze shifted back towards the fire and his thoughts wandered again…


End file.
